


Hands and Hair

by robowolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Consensual Violence, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robowolf/pseuds/robowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking want some <i>training</i>, is that riiiight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for the KHR kink meme. Prompt: [Squalo/Yamamoto, hands and hair. Things like grabbing by the hair, playing with hair, hair getting caught in the roboclaw...](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=33544)

"Hahaha," Yamamoto manages to gasp out, right before Squalo thrusts back into him.

"Something funny, you fucking scuuuum?!"

Squalo's left hand grips the boy's hair tighter, twisting just a little; Yamamoto's breath catches on another laugh and his forehead rubs against the wooden floor, burning on the grain.

"Not so funny like this, is it?" Squalo is sneering behind him, above him, Yamamoto can hear it in every thrust of the man's hips, feel it in the heavy intrusion. "Fucking want some _training_ , is that riiiight?"

Yamamoto tries to find breath to giggle, affirm, deny, even groan, but his cock twitches forward as he's filled again and the head brushes against cool metal, foreskin rubbing against the ridge on Squalo's sword. All he can do, trying to push back and forward and _breathe_ all at the same time - all he can do is gasp pathetically, mouth moving against the air like he can control his lungs.

Squalo pulls his head up roughly, snorting against his skin as he digs his sharp, white teeth into Yamamoto's shoulder; blood wells up and out into the man's mouth, spilling against teeth and around lips, down Yamamoto's lean, taut back to where Squalo is in him, has him spread out around his cock as he absolutely fucks him against the floor.

Sensitive skin passes against that steel ridge again and Yamamoto _keens_.


End file.
